


Magical Maladies Make for Massive Mating Means

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Messy, Size, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Harry has been caught in several, simultaneous, mean spirited pranks, and now the only way for him to live must be provided by Ginny. Can she give him what he needs despite a major magical side effect?





	Magical Maladies Make for Massive Mating Means

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hp_smutday Week #7: Caught
> 
> I have no idea whatsoever where this came from. I think my muse took a trip to Amsterdam and came back high and horny. I am fully aware that the smut is over the top and may not be to everyone’s liking, but it was an interesting experience to write and hopefully it will be enjoyed.

Professor McGonagall stood, her angry glare gazing over the arrayed assembly of players in the present predicament. Harry Potter was unconscious on a hospital bed, looking extremely pale under several heavy blankets as he shivered and sweat simultaneously. Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend, sat next to the bed gripping his hand under the covers while staring murderously at the two students standing defiantly at the foot of the bed, just to the opposite side from her. This made the bed an obstacle which prevented Ginny from lunging at her fellow students and causing them bodily harm – which was a concern to all present.

Behind Ginny, their hands on her shoulders in both a calming gesture and not-so-subtle preventative measure were Hermione Granger and Ginny’s brother Ron Weasley. The pair were Harry’s best friends since their first few weeks at Hogwarts. Other than Ginny, the two of them had more right than anyone to be present at Harry’s bedside – and Ron would even argue they had more right than his sister, but that was currently unimportant.

On the other side of Harry’s bed was Madam Pomfrey who was currently keeping up a steady stream of spells tracking the damage to Harry and attempting to fix it. Every so often, she would release a grunt or other vocalization of frustration and would, herself, glare at the two students directly to her left.

The two students in question, Romilda Vane and Draco Malfoy, stood quietly, following their instructions to not speak unless to correct a statement made. Their time at Hogwarts might very well be over, and they were aware that to talk out of turn could cinch their dismissal. They looked at Professor McGonagall, as well as Professor Snape – his glare firmly fixed upon one of his own Slytherin students – and Headmaster Dumbledore – his jovial countenance noticeably absent.

“Let me make sure I’m not missing anything,” ground out Professor McGonagall. “You, Miss Vane, brewed a love potion and put it into a small bit of treacle tart to which you then signed Miss Weasley’s name and had delivered to Mr. Potter. You made sure you were present when he consumed said tart in the hallway as he was on his way to meet Miss Weasley as you hoped that she would see Harry’s ‘change of mind.’”

When no correction was forthcoming, she continued her summary. “In a completely unrelated, and even more ill advised event than Miss Vane’s potion, you, Mr. Malfoy, decided to curse Mr. Potter in the hallway with an Enlarging Jinx, wanting, and I quote, ‘...to make his head large enough to fit his ego.’ You did so at his back, and in broad view of at least twenty students from all the houses to ‘maximize it’s embarrassing effect.’”

Once again, there was no correction to her oration. “Very well. The two of you will be escorted to the Headmaster’s office by Professor Snape. You will wait there in silence while we determine what damage has been done and how to undo it. I would suggest you spend the time in thought, determining what might become of your life if we carry out the nearly mandated punishment of _expulsion_ for _each_ of you!”

Professor Snape stepped forward and grabbed Draco roughly by the arm, pulling him from the hospital as Romilda trudged along behind them. Once the doors were again shut, Professor McGonagall continued.

“It is unfortunate that love potions react so badly to certain types of Jinxes. The reactions are, however, well documented. You are certain, all of you, that Ginny was the last person Harry saw before losing consciousness?”

The trio of students nodded while Hermione explained, “She had just come around the corner. She was the one who saw Draco about to cast his spell and she called out. Harry turned and got a stunning spell off, but Draco’s spell still hit his shoulder and spun him around. The only person in that particular direction was Ginny.”

Ginny, the sources of her anger now gone from the room, was attempting to hold back her tears. “I met his eyes just before they rolled backwards and he collapsed.”

“Very well,” stated Professor McGonagall. “The course of treatment, depending on certain other factors that Madam Pomfrey is currently attempting to determine, may rely somewhat on Miss Weasley’s choice from here on.”

“I will do what’s needed for Harry,” she interrupted resolutely.

There was an odd, almost sorrowful look on Professor McGonagall’s face, but was gone quickly as she continued, “We have discussed the situation with your parents, Ron and Ginny. They are, understandably, extraordinarily upset. However, they have reluctantly decided that the choice is Miss Weasley’s.

“As it is now after curfew, and a patient’s medical treatment should be between only between the parties involved, I will escort Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger back to the Gryffindor common room.”

“But...” started Ron, upset that he couldn’t be there for Harry, and that this might be a bad thing for his sister. A glare from his Head of House, though, brought his complaint to a stop before it even really started. He sighed in frustration and squeezed his sister’s shoulder. “Make him better,” he said.

Hermione leaned over Harry and placed a light kiss on his brow, visibly attempting to keep herself from crying. She then knelt down and hugged Ginny, kissing her on the side of the head as well.

The pair of students followed Professor McGonagall out of the room, leaving the occupants now at four. Dumbledore sighed and looked at the school nurse, awaiting her diagnosis while Ginny shifted herself closer to the bed, placing her head on the mattress, against Harry’s side. All the while, she never loosened her hold on his hand.

After several minutes, the headmaster finally inquired of the nurse, “Poppy?”

“I’ve tried everything I can think of, Albus. I can do nothing else. His deterioration is running the prescribed paths, and I’m afraid it’s the only solution.”

“Very well,” he said, looking at Ginny. “I shall wait in your office. Please let me know her decision. It may impact our choices against the perpetrators.”

Once he too was gone from the area, Madam Pomfrey called for Ginny’s attention.

“Miss Weasley?”

“What?” came the response muffled by the bedsheets.

“Ginny, please. I must speak with you.” When Ginny had raised her head and met the matron’s eyes, Madam Pomfrey continued, “This is, in fact, a well documented, medical condition. It is very rare due to the circumstances, but nearly every known occurrence follows this same pattern.”

Ginny nodded and waited while Madam Pomfrey cast yet another spell at the uncomfortably sleeping occupant.

“The Enlarging Jinx reacts very specifically to the binding agents in the particular love potion Miss Vane used. The subject’s desires, intended to be focused upon whomever the potion was designed for, are instead sent into a state of flux. The victim will pass out very quickly, but whomever they last see upon before doing so are processed by their unconscious mind as the new focus. The feeling of love that the potion emulates is then tied to the subject’s lustful desires.”

Ginny’s eyes widened as she processed what the nurse was indicating. “Then... Harry is going to want to...”

“It is worse than that. He will be driven to do so. The jinx will have interfered with the mind altering properties of the potion and, even though he will be driven to, well, copulate with you, he will be fully aware that it would not be his normal desire. It is a rather embarrassing and mentally painful experience.

“We might be witnessing something new, however. You are dating Mr. Potter, are you not?”

Ginny nodded.

“And you love him?”

Another nod.

“Does he return the feeling?”

This time Ginny paused. “He does. He just doesn’t know how to say it. It shows in everything he does for me, though. I know he loves me.”

“This is something that has not been documented before. Never have the subject’s desires been focused on one he desires normally. At least, not that we can find mention of. The potions are almost always administered by rivals for affections.

“Be that as it may... The spell will work in conjunction with the potion to drive Harry to act upon his lusts. It will do so physically, and if he is unable to satisfy the urges, his body will eventually give out.”

Ginny gasped. “I’ll do it.”

Madam Pomfrey looked sadly Ginny. “There is more you should know. The jinx itself is still carried out, the reagents in the potion merely force a different result. Mr. Potter’s penis will be much larger than average – larger than even an adult’s average. This could be painful for you. Most especially if...?”

Ginny caught the unasked question and shook her head in the negative. “We’ve been talking about it,” she explained.

“I see, and you’re still sure you will do this?”

“Yes,” came the response with no hesitation.

“Very well. Wait a moment.”

Madam Pomfrey left the bedside, presumably to let the headmaster know of her decision. Ginny was able to hear the door to the Hospital Wing open and close yet again when the school Healer returned, several potions in hand.

“This is a birth control potion, I want you to take it now.” When Ginny did so, she was handed another vial. “This is a pain inhibitor and muscle relaxer. I still don’t think you comprehend the ramifications of your choice, so please do me the favor of taking this as well.” Ginny stared at it and followed her instructions.

“Good. Now, these are for Mr. Potter. I will cast a spell to wake him temporarily, and then I will leave. Feed him this potion. It will help keep him from returning to unconsciousness as quickly as he inevitably would if he did not act on his impulses. Remember that he will be fully cognizant of both his induced desires and his normal ones. That they should not be in conflict will hopefully be a boon to him. Explain the situation. Assuming he agrees, make sure he takes this last vial, it is a male birth control.

“My last warning is that with all that will be happening, the, shall we say, excesses that will be produced, it is possible that even both potions might be overwhelmed. I cannot guarantee no pregnancy. Are you sure about this?”

Ginny simply stared determinedly at the nurse.

“Then, once your activities start, the love potion will begin to work it’s way out of his system. When that is complete, the spell will begin to wear off. Good luck, Miss Weasley. And, despite everything, I hope you are able to enjoy this. Your first time should always be something special.”

With a kind smile, she cast a spell at Harry and left the bedside. Curtains were drawn closed and all the ambient noise vanished.

Harry’s eyes flickered open on his damp, pale face, and he quickly found Ginny after she placed his glasses on him. She could see the desire in his expression before it was quickly hidden, not very well, behind confusion and fear.

“Harry, you can hear me?” At his nod, she handed him the vial. “Good, drink this.”

He did, and then looked back at her, the confusion and fear still evident.

“I know what you’re feeling.”

His eyebrows furrowed momentarily and then his eyes opened wide as he stared at her in shock. “I... No....”

“It’s okay, Harry. Really, it is. I know what’s going on. I really can’t explain it all – only that various magical interactions are affecting you badly. Do you understand that?”

He nodded again.

“Good, then listen to me. Are you listening?”

Another nod.

“I want to.”

“No!” came the response. “We ca... It’s... No!”

“Harry!” she interrupted him. “We were talking about it, right?”

“Yes, but...”

“No buts! We were talking about it. And if you don’t do it, you will die. I won’t let that happen, Harry. I won’t!”

The defiance was draining from Harry’s face, but she could tell he was upset. If there was one thing Harry excelled at, it was denying himself something for the good of others. Ginny leaned in close to him, but he didn’t back away.

“I love you,” she whispered. “Please?”

His resolve broke, and she could literally see the desire and lust begin to flood back into his face. She kissed him, and he kissed back, a desperateness filling the action, pressing from him against her. His hand, the one she wasn’t still holding under the blankets, grabbed her hair, fisting into her locks and pulling her even closer.

“Harry,” she groaned, not from pain, but because she really didn’t want to stop. He obviously misunderstood, because he let go and jerked himself away, self-hatred evident. “No! Not that, Harry. It’s just... You need to take this. Before we go further and no longer care, take this, and then we can...”

Harry looked over to see the last vial Madam Pomfrey had given Ginny. She was holding it to his face. He glanced at the liquid and then at Ginny, absolute trust replacing the loathing in his eyes. He moved toward the vial and let Ginny pour the contents into his mouth. He swallowed, never looking away from her.

For the first time since she sat next to the bed, she let go of his hand. Placing the last vial on the bedside table, she peeled back the many blankets that covered her boyfriend-soon-to-be-lover and discovered that there had been charms placed onto the blankets. There had to have been. There was no way _that_ could have been hidden unnoticed beneath the sheets.

Madam Pomfrey’s comment that Ginny didn’t fully comprehend the ramifications were now quite clear: Harry was huge. She had no ruler nearby, but she guessed he was easily nine inches. And he looked as wide as her wrist. She took a moment to simply stare at him, wondering if what they planned to do was even physically possible. Finally, she pulled her eyes away and moved them up his bare chest until she met his worried gaze.

“It will be fine. You’ll see,” she comforted as she threw modesty to the wind and began to strip out of her own school uniform.

There was no sultry motion involved, but Harry’s expression was one of devoted wonder. He gazed at her thin, yet shapely form, her pale skin. He stared avidly at her perfect, not overly large, freckled breasts and their inviting nipples. And as she removed the last of her undergarments, he stared hungrily between her legs, a sparse patch of red hair only evident directly above.

Now as naked as him, she climbed into the bed, stretching out next to him. Looking at his sallow complexion and feeling his damp, clammy skin against her own, she knew the life in his eyes belied his true condition, his very consciousness draining him of energy.

But, sex would make him better. Sex. With Harry. The boy she loved.

She picked up where they had left off and kissed him passionately. Harry fell into the kiss, tasting her hungrily, growling as his desires were let loose. Ginny knew from rumors that boys tended to last longer and be more careful if they came at least once before the actual sex act. She knew that Harry’s circumstances might make that untrue, but given his size, she thought it was a worthwhile precaution. With that in mind, she kissed her way down his chin, his neck, his chest, and made her way to his enlarged cock.

With it directly in front of her face now, she marveled and feared at its size. But she would do this for Harry. She loved him and nothing would stand in her way. Carefully grabbing hold of the appendage, never having handled one before, she was amazed to note her fingertips didn’t quite touch as they wrapped around it. Her wonder was interrupted as Harry groaned from the contact.

Ginny began moving her hands up and down the organ, relishing the feel of power it gave her over him, and enjoying the sensation of the skin moving with her hands and then sliding back. The feel of his member was an entirely new experience, and even if his normal size was nothing like its current state, she knew she would want to play with it again. Finally, she attempted her next step and began to lick around the purpled head, sucking at the tip.

Harry’s groans let her know she was doing the right, especially when his hands grabbed the sides of her head by her hair and held her loosely in place. It was a testament to his control and care for her that he didn’t try to pull her onto his cock, which would have definitely choked her, and probably hurt him in the process. Ginny understood his desire, however, and attempted to fit the tip of him in her mouth.

It fit, barely.

Her jaw was stretched open and, were it not for the pain potion, would probably have hurt. She was doing her best to keep her teeth from applying any more pressure then a light scratching, but even that was proving difficult. She was able to close her lips behind the ridge of the head of his cock and apply a bit of suction. Apparently it was enough as Harry cried out gutturally and she felt a warm, slimy liquid fill her mouth. Ginny had heard from various girls that they either loved or hated the taste of semen, but decided that other then the rather nasty texture, it had only a mildly, almost salty type taste. She didn’t hate it. She didn’t love it. But it was Harry and she would enjoy it.

Just one pulse had filled what room there was in her mouth and Ginny did her best to swallow without choking or hurting him. She managed, but only by allowing a fair amount of the spend to squirt out of the seal formed by her lips, coating Harry’s cock and her hands in the process. She was forced to swallow and release again quite quickly, and again after that. There was a pool of semen forming at the base of Harry’s cock, running over his sack, in addition to the amount that was now lubricating the pulsing member under her hands, and a quickly approaching full feeling in her stomach, as if she had drank too much pumpkin juice too quickly.

It was at this point that the rest of Madam Pomfrey’s warnings made sense. There was no way that this amount of release was normal, and the healer had warned her about excesses. Surprisingly for Ginny, this thought only increased her arousal. The idea of Harry putting that much into her during their upcoming act of shared love caused her rapidly heating center to twitch, and she could feel a couple drops of herself begin to run down her leg.

She was ready. She was wet. And Harry was now lubricated as well. Harry needed this to live, and Ginny wanted this for their love.

She move away from his cock and met his eyes, noting that after one release, his skin had the tiniest bit of color to it. His breathing was labored, but she was sure it was from his release and not a struggle to actually breath. She was sure now that this would work. Their act of love would heal Harry.

Keeping her gaze on his, and her hands on his slick cock, she straddled his waist and positioned herself over him. She lined him up with her, and slowly, carefully, lowered herself. There was a pressure between her legs. This wasn’t the same pressure as when she played with herself after their snogging sessions, or even when she used various toys to help herself along, imagining that the objects were her Harry. No, this was more intense.

She could feel herself trying to open, trying to expand just to let him in. The feeling was... bigger, than anything she had felt before. In fact, were it not for the potions, she was positive she would be in pain. But instead, there was only the pushing and the stretching. And more stretching. And more. And then a pop as the muscled ring at her entrance was finally stretched far enough and the mushroomed head of Harry’s manhood entered her.

The feeling was indescribable. She was full and she knew he really hadn’t even gotten far yet. But the look of pleasure on Harry’s face told her it was all worthwhile. And his eyes rolled up and whatever her idea of his holding out longer after her act of fellatio went out the window as she felt the familiar feeling of his cock pulsing in her hands and an entirely new feeling as he squirted up into her massive amounts of cum.

Ginny swore that she could feel the slick liquid inside of her, filling her, making way for more. It made her hot to know what Harry was doing inside her. And then she could feel it leak out of her, squeezing between her entrance and his organ, running down his slick cock and the inside of her legs.

Just the thought that he, even without his engorged cock all the way in her, had filled her so much that she was leaking around him brought her to a small, quick orgasm of her own. Her muscles, stretched as they were, squeezing around his overly large and fairly unyielding muscle were almost in pain despite the potion, but it was a beautiful pain, and she wanted more.

Harry’s eyes finally came back and quickly found hers once more. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were now raging with need and desire. She could see his love underneath it all, accepting that this was the ultimate expression of what they had together.

Her own instinct asserting themselves, she again began to lower herself onto his slickened member, their combined fluids inside of her adding further lubrication. Ginny had no idea that she could stretch that far. There were muscles inside of her that she didn’t even know she had, now stretching luxuriously against the over-sized invader.

Looking down her body towards their joining, Ginny almost orgasmed once again at the mere sight of Harry’s member splitting her sex so widely where it disappeared into her. She swore she could see rippling under the skin of her taut stomach where her muscles contracted and flexed, making room for him. At the same time, the presence of Harry’s cock pushing into her forced out even more of his cum, providing yet more lubrication at her entrance as she continued lowering herself onto him.

Eventually, the building sensations deep in her, the heat indicating her approaching orgasm cause by the feelings of her insides expanding and filling, made way for a more insistent physical pressure further up inside her. She noticed that only three inches or so of Harry’s cock remained outside of her and determined that he was as far in as he could go. Meeting his gaze, she could see his lust and love warring for control. He wanted this, but the wanting it for her was fighting the loss of control in wanting it for him.

Ginny no longer cared who Harry wanted it for. She was in the midst of the most amazing experience of her life and _she_ wanted more. She use her muscular legs to push, sliding back up Harry’s massive pole. The excessive friction pulled at her, and she could feel her muscles reaching, shifting awkwardly at his exit trying to hold him in. When only his head was left just inside of her again, she let herself slide back down, more lubrication – both his and hers – being forced out of her. She used only enough effort to keep the re-entry from dangerously damaging her.

Her loud moans overlaid Harry’s guttural grunts, the sensations for both of them driving them quickly towards release. Again Ginny pushed herself up and allowed herself to fall, faster this time, a more enthusiastic shout from her lover mirroring her screech of pleasure. She started to develop a rhythm; up and down, full and empty, stretched and wanting more. Faster she went, no longer even caring about Harry’s needs as she finally crested and shrieked out her release, her muscles cramping with the effort of contracting, Harry’s size making it all but impossible.

As Ginny came down from her orgasm, she could feel that Harry was spurting once more into her. The pulsing of his cock, tiny pushes of even more largeness, helped prolong her edge, as did the feeling of even more of his cum pushing its way up, into her, and squirting out from their joining. She swore she could feel herself expand just a little to help take in more of his expenditure.

When she could focus on him, she knew that her time of controlling their sex was coming to an end. There was color back in to his skin, and a life to his features that had been missing previously. But his eyes, those told the rest of the story. He was given over to his own lustful desires, magically enhanced towards a compulsion by the predicament they were endeavoring to cure.

Sure enough, Harry’s arms rose and his strong hands grasped her slender waist, flipping the both of them over while he was still lodged inside her. The animalistic aggression asserted its dominance and, with no real warning, he pulled out and drove himself forcefully back into her. He apparently maintained enough control, though, to avoid pushing himself too deeply.

He supported himself on his elbows atop her while driving his enormous self in and out of her, lubrication and cum running from Ginny with each drive forward. His hands came up and began to forcefully paw at her breasts. Once again, a tiny part of her mind told her she should be in pain, but she wasn’t, and she no longer cared about the should’ves and would’ves. All she wanted to do now was something she had not done since it was forced of her in her first year: She wanted to give herself fully to someone – Harry.

No control, no care for her own needs, nothing but Harry. And that was certainly what was happening. Harry was taking from her everything that he needed. Her body, her love, her sex, her very being were being pounded into by the boy – the man – she knew she wanted to give herself to. It was all about him. And in that loss of control, she could feel herself falling into one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced.

And through it, she could feel Harry cumming again into her, and still he continued his forceful driving. She felt... sloshy inside, and it was glorious. Harry’s massive cock was still driving into her. Their fluids were still being pushed out of her, and his hands mauling at her breasts only added to the sensation of being owned. Ginny never fully came down from her last peak before she was catapulted by all the sensations back into another – one from which she couldn’t come down.

The feel of Harry inside her, his repeated release into her over and over, every sensation and sound and feel that was Harry all formed into one giant experience of pleasure and joy. She didn’t know how long she was locked into her orgasm, screaming out, or how many times Harry came into her. Everything disappeared into the pleasure until, at last, she felt Harry drop onto her, the both of them gasping for air, her arms wrapping themselves around his naked back.

When she could breath again, and felt Harry nuzzling at her neck, she also became aware of the veritable puddle pooled under her legs and arse. It was slimy, and disgusting, and she loved it. It stood for everything she now had with Harry. But the sheer amount of it all made her realize how thirsty she was, and she shakily reached for her wand on the bedside table.

She held the tip to her mouth and cast _Aguamenti_ , a slow stream of water steadily entering her mouth which she eagerly swallowed. When her strength began to return, she held her wand to Harry’s mouth and repeated the spell. An even slower stream of water came out and Harry drank from it. His position, though, meant that a fair amount of the cool water fell over Ginny’s still heated skin, sliding back over her shoulder as well as down, around her breasts and off her sides, eventually soaking into the sheets and mattress.

When Harry pulled away, she ended her spell.

“Thank you, Ginny,” he mumbled into her ear.

“Anything for you, Harry. I love you.”

She hadn’t been expecting a response. Harry wasn’t ready, and he didn’t know what it was he was feeling or how to express it to her. Of this she was sure. That was why she was flabbergasted when he whispered into her ear, “Love you, too.”

Having finally become soft, he slipped out of her, a rush of their combined fluids following in its wake. He then rolled off her and curled up against her, hugging her as a child would a stuffed animal. It was the happiest Ginny could remember being.

Looking at him, his face finally looked alive, if sleeping, and the peaceful expression told her they were successful in their task. She looked down at her body, noticing her breasts would probably be bruised by morning, but it was worth it. Her eyes fell onto her stomach, and they widened as she realized it was actually slightly distended from the amount of semen her Harry had put into her. She stared at it, wondering if it would look like that in a few months if the potions failed. Ultimately, she determined it didn’t matter.

If they got pregnant, then the child, their child, would be the result of an act of ultimate love – of saving Harry’s life with everything she could. And, she decided, it did look kind of sexy. Surely Harry would want her if she looked like this.

But if they didn’t get pregnant, that was okay, too. She harbored no doubts that sometime in their future, hopefully sometime several years down the road when they were out of school, she then would be pregnant. And in the meantime, they would have plenty of practice.

Rolling in Harry’s embrace, she placed her back to him and felt him pulled her closer in his sleep. His hands made their unconscious way to cup her breasts, and she fell into a happy, sticky, sated sleep.


End file.
